


Part of Your World

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Little Mermaid, M/M, Tumblr, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fic. Prompt: Johnlock Little Mermaid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Sherlock/John-Little Mermaid AU

John couldn’t stop thinking about the man-the prince- he had saved, and   
would find himself day dreaming about eyes like the stormy sea, wild,   
dark curls, and pale skin. He had made his decision, he needed to find   
some way to make it on shore. He needed legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit more Disney than traditional


End file.
